oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Eyes of Glouphrie
Details *46 *Completion of The Grand Tree quest. |items= *Bucket of sap *1 mud rune *1 maple logs *1 oak logs *A hammer *A saw *A pestle and mortar *A knife }} Walkthrough Travel to the Gnome Stronghold and go the South-west corner where there is a cave - it's directly west of the bank there. Talk to Brimstail in the cave. Investigate everything in next room, particularly the machine that's there. Talk to Brimstail again, and he will tell the player to go and talk to Hazelmere. Hazelmere is located on the island chain east of Yanille. There is also a fairy ring directly beside his hut code CLS. Speak to Hazelmere, there's a long conversation and he will get inside the player's mind where you can now talk to him. A long cut scene will follow showing the Goblin wars, and Glouphrie with the Gnome king. Hazelmere will then give the player a crystal disk for the machine. :Go back to Brimstail where the player will see a smaller cut scene where the machine the player examined earlier will be damaged. The player will need several items to repair the machine. *1 Maple logs *1 Oak logs *1 Mud rune (grind this with a Pestle and mortar) *1 Bucket of sap (use a Knife with an evergreen tree with an empty bucket in the inventory) *Use the Bucket of sap with the ground mud rune and you will get some magic glue! *1 Hammer *1 Saw Take all these items to the machine and repair it. Talk to Brimstail and get all of the crystals from him. Now then, the player will have to start the machine - this is fairly complex and the numbers are different for everybody. Therefore the player has to solve this mostly yourself. However, it's fairly easy. To the west side is a chart showing the values of each colour, they are: *Red: 1 *Orange: 2 *Yellow: 3 *Green: 4 *Blue: 5 *Indigo: 6 *Violet: 7 *The value is multiplied by the number of sides that each crystal has *Circle has 1 side *Triangle has 3 sides *Square has 4 sides *Pentagon has 5 sides. So for an example: *Example 1: a red square is worth 4 points (1 * 4) *Example 2: a violet circle is worth 7 points (7 * 1) *Example 3: a green triangle is worth 12 points (4 * 3) There is a token exchanger on the right hand side which allows you to insert various tokens and change them for others of the same value. You must exchange a minimum value of around 20 each time, but you may exchange a single token for many other lower valued tokens if it's value is high enough. You will always receive the same value back, in different tokens. If you can't use or don't like the tokens offered to you, you can press the double grey arrows again and you may get a different combination of tokens. The numbers are different for everyone. As a general strategy, try and get the smaller numbers and it's easier, any violet pentagons or similar should just be exchanged for ones of a lower value. The first section is easy, where you have to unlock the case, you just need a single correct token to do this. The second section requires 6 separate tokens adding up to 3 different numbers. Be patient, it can take a while to get all the tokens that you need. You can twice speak to Brimstail to receive more tokens, as the original amount won't be sufficient to unlock and repair the machine. Once you have unlocked the machine, speak to Brimstail again. The once "cute" creatures are now "evil" creatures. Brimstail will tell you to speak to King Narnode. Talk to the King, he will tell you to kill all the spies - the evil creatures. There are six creatures in total, and they have 1 hitpoint each. Note: To save time, you may kill the evil creatures before talking to the King. *One by King Narnode *One at top of the Grand Tree by prison *One by Brimstail *One by spirit tree *One by giant tortoises North-west of the Grand Tree (north from the swamp) *One by main gate. Note: If you cannot find the creature in Brimstail's cave, go back and double-check the other locations or the sword shop on the second floor of the Grand Tree. Talk to King Narnode again and he will reward you. Rewards *2 Quest points *12,000 Experience *2,500 Experience *6,000 Experience *250 Experience *A Small crystal seed. Take it to either Ilfeen the Elf in the Elven Forest or the Crystal Bowl in Brimstail's Cave to turn it into a Crystal saw. It allows items that require a saw to be made 3 levels above your construction. It has only 28 charges, however the recharge is free. Music No Music tracks are unlocked during this quest, except if you have never been into Brimstail's cave. Doing so unlocks the music track 'Brimstail's Scales'. Trivia *Brimstail says "Very good, young apprentice" and this is probably a reference to Star Wars. *The crystalline tokens and the puzzle machine are derived from a 1980s game show in the UK called The Adventure Game. The show is based around a futuristic world run by a sentient Aspidistra plant called Rangdo which quivers when it speaks. *It's also a possibility that Oaknock's Machine is based off The Colossus, an early British computer used during World War II to crack the Enigma code. *Upon searching the Aspidistra plant in Brimstail's cave, you'll receive the message "Gronda! Gronda!", an anagram for "Dragon! Dragon!" which pays extra homage to The Adventure Game. (As all characters on the show had names that were anagrams for Dragon, as they were supposedly dragons who had shape-shifted into humans.) *During the flashback scene, if you examine Oaknock it will say "Can he build it? Yes he can!" This is a reference to Bob the Builder, a children's television character. *Glouphrie is an homage to the Dungeons and Dragons gnome illusionist archetype. *In the cut scene, the invisible saboteur that destroys the machine looks a lot like Glough. *If a player has completed Monkey Madness, then the player will mention Karem's camouflage if talking to Brimstail after the machine has been sabotaged. See Also The Path of Glouphrie External links *RuneScape Knowledge Base-The Eyes of Glouphrie Eyes of Glouphrie